Kidnapped
by CTCometfan
Summary: Frost kidnaps Jaden, just when he and Chazz have confessed their love for each other. And when Jaden gets rescued, he changes dramatically. He won’t let anyone touch him except for Chazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped **

**Summery: **Frost kidnaps Jaden, just when he and Chazz have confessed their love for each other. And when Jaden gets rescued, he changes dramatically. He won't let anyone touch him except for Chazz.

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Categories: **horror, angst

**Warnings: **_slight torture, rape, and yaoi _

**Couple: **Chazz and Jaden

Chapter one Confessions & a kidnapping 

Chazz leaned up against one of the pier's walls. He was in deep thought. His mind kept going between the thoughts of joining the society of light and Jaden Yuki. He tried to figure out why in the world he joined the society of light in the first place. Was it for power, or was it for wanting to be better then anyone else, especially Jaden? Chazz shook his head, fiercely. Although he denies it, he truly cared for Jaden, maybe a little too much. He felt like he betrayed him, and he felt guilty. When he was blinded by the light and under Sartorius' control, he dueled against Alexis and Bastion and after winning, he turned them against Jaden. But it was also thanks to Jaden; that he, Alexis, and Bastion were on his side now. He could hear someone's footsteps walking towards his way.

"Chazz, are you okay?" It was Jaden. The very boy he had fallen so hard for.

"I'm fine, Jaden. I just needed some time to think." Jaden was surprised to hear a calming presence in the other boy's voice.

"Oh, if I'm bothering you, then I'll just go."

"Actually, Jaden. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Jaden walked closer to his rival.

"I'm listening," he said, softly. Chazz bit his lip. This was going to be hard.

"Jaden, this is going to be hard for me, so just hear me out and please don't interrupt."

"Okay," Jaden agreed.

"First thing. I want to thank you for bringing me and our friends back from the Society of Light. Second of all, I just feel really guilty about the whole thing. But when I was dueling Sartorius, he was just really creepy, especially with the whole destiny crap, and I went into a panic mode. I didn't know what to do," Chazz explained, softly.

"I understand. I wish I was there to help you," said Jaden.

"I know. But you were gone at the time. I actually was more worried then your friends and I wished you hadn't left. You don't know how worried we were."

"I'm sorry. But I needed to find some answers and plus that's how I got my new cards and powers," Jaden explained. He wasn't quite sure what point Chazz was trying to make.

"Jaden…" Chazz pleaded. Reluctantly, the Slifer turned to face his rival, only to find a pair of lips pressed against his own. That took him entirely by surprise, but he quickly recovered, slipping one hand to Chazz's waist and another to the back of Chazz's head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Surprised, but pleased at the same time, Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck for support. Chazz needed more…he wasn't just satisfied with the luscious flesh of Jaden's sweet lips. He nibbled Jaden's bottom lip, and the brunette granted him entrance to his mouth. This was all new for Chazz…but it was addicting and he wanted more. On the other hand, Jaden battled slightly for some dominance, but in the end he submitted fully; headstrong Chazz could not possibly be dominated.

This was their first kiss…sweet…full of passion at the same time. But… like all good things, it had to come to an end sometime. And that time came when both teens started to miss the precious oxygen. Reluctantly, they broke apart, taking deep breaths. Panting slightly, Chazz rested his forehead against Jaden's.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I was such a coward I was afraid of letting out my true feelings. I was afraid of what everyone else would think…and I was more afraid of what YOU would think." Jaden flashed a soft pleased smile.

"I love you too…Chazz. No matter how bad you treated me…" All of a sudden, Chazz let go of Jaden and turned to the side. Alarmed, Jaden placed his hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Chazz, what's wrong?"

"Shh," he ordered, gently. "Something's not right."

Suddenly, Jaden gave a startled cry when someone grabbed his waist from behind and an arm wrapped itself tightly around Jaden's neck. Chazz spun around and glared at Frost. Jaden brought his arms up to loosen his captive's painful grip. "Let him go!" Chazz demanded.

"Well, hello, Mr. Princeton. Have you seen the light recently?" Frost smirked. Frost tightened his grip even more. Jaden began to choke.

"You bastard! I told you to let Jaden go!" Frost still didn't take his order, but he did loosen his grip a little. Jaden panted in the needed oxygen.

"I don't think so. Your little slut is coming with me." Frost grinned evilly. His hand moved down from Jaden's waist to his butt. Jaden froze in fear. "Master Sartorius has plans with this little one." Jaden was officially petrified.

"No," he pleaded, his voice shaken with fear. "Please, let me go." Chazz's heart weakened. He couldn't bear to see the Slifer in fear. _Jaden, stay strong. I'm here to protect you. _Chazz suddenly lounged at Frost, who shoved Jaden to the ground.

"Jaden, run!" Chazz ordered. The brunette didn't need to be told twice. He took off running towards his dorm.

"Oh no you don't! Thunder, strike now!" Frost ordered, angrily. Jaden gave a loud cry of pain, making Chazz frozen in fear to the spot. Frost took that moment to whip out a switchblade. He grabbed Chazz by the neck and forced the blade into his side. Chazz let out an ear-shattering scream and his body slumped slowly to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **okay, thank you for your reviews! This has nothing to do with Sartorius. Frost is making it up so he can have his own 'fun'. If anybody has any suggestions about putting Sartorius in the story, then please let me know. Anyway, I think I have tortured you enough with the wait.

**Warning: **there is rape in this chapter, so if you don't like it, then I suggest you turn back, Although, there is a warning right before it starts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two **

The pain begins

Chazz moaned in his sleep. He could still hear Jaden's cry…Jaden! Chazz shot up, his eyes widened with fear and anger. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and he let out a small cry of pain. "Chazz, are you okay?" Bastion asked. Chazz took a moment to look around. He was in the infirmary, surrounded by Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno, Atticus, and he was shocked to see Zane here as well. Where was Jaden? He noticed that it was slightly chilly in the room. He glanced down and saw that someone had removed his shirt in order to wrap him up with bandages. He pulled the sheet closer to keep his body warm.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped, rather harshly. Bastion was taken aback.

"There's no need to snap, I was just asking," said Bastion, defending himself. Chazz laid back down, feeling sore and hurt and exhausted.

"Chazz, what happened? We heard you scream last night and then we found you at the pier, unconscious and bleeding," said Atticus. _The pier? _Chazz thought frantically, _Jaden! _

"It's Jaden! He's been kidnapped!" Chazz panicked. "We have to find him!" Syrus and Alexis instantly turned white.

"Who kidnapped him?" Zane demanded, softly. Chazz glanced at Sarge and Syrus.

"You two know them. You dueled them at Domino City." Hassleberry's widened in shock.

"Frost and Thunder? No way. Why would they come to Academy Island just to kidnap Jaden?" Sarge asked. Chazz closed his eyes in fear.

"Sartorius wants revenge. He's going to hurt Jaden if we don't do something," Chazz said, in a shaky voice. The gang was shocked that Chazz actually cared for the young Slifer.

"Chazz," said Alexis softly, "What made you suddenly care for Jaden? I mean, you're supposed to be rivals." Chazz glared at her.

"That's my business. Can't you accept that we're friends now? But the whole school doesn't need to know. Only the six of you can know, got it? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest. The faster I get better, the quicker Jaden will be safe."

Jaden woke up with a stabbing pain in his head. His eyelids fluttered as he desperately tried to open them. After a few minutes, his ears kicked in. There were voices, one he didn't recognize, and one he did. "…Should do it now, before he can fight back."

"I don't know, Frost. I don't feel right about all this…" said Aster.

"These orders didn't come from me, Aster. Sartorius demands that you do it," Frost snapped.

"But why me? I'm not even gay…" Frost smirked.

"But he is. Before I kidnapped him, I saw him kissing Chazz." Aster made a face.

"But they're supposed to be rivals, not lovers."

"Sartorius wants to hurt Jaden. Of course, he won't do it himself, because it'll ruin his reputation."

Aster frowned. _The coward. _Aster glanced at Jaden, who was still sprawled out on the hard ground with sadness in his eyes.

"But I don't want to hurt him. He's my-."

A sudden sharp sound echoed through the room, and Jaden involuntarily winced. It was about that moment his eyes began to work, and he saw Aster rubbing his cheek painfully, as Frost, the black-haired teen that had grabbed him, watched with glowing eyes. He tried to sit up from where he had been laying on a cold, cement floor, but he couldn't move his hands, which were behind him. He could feel something rough on his wrists and suddenly realized he was tied up. He whimpered softly, struggling. The soft sound seemed to attract the attention of the two teens standing up. Frost smirked and sauntered over, smiling a sinister smile. Jaden felt a shiver go through him. He cowered, as he stared up in terror at the slightly older teen.

"Nice to see you up, Slifer."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere."

That was not helpful or comforting. Jaden moaned and twisted a little on the hard floor, feeling very, very small under the standing teen's gaze.

"What…do you want?" Jaden demanded, trying to stay strong, though his voice trembled. Frost smiled again and gave Aster a light push forward.

"You'll find out. 'Til then, I suggest you behave. You wouldn't want Mr. Princeton to get hurt." He turned to Aster. "I'm going to find Thunder, T-Bone, and Blaze. You watch him. If he gets away…" Frost flashed his switchblade, lazily. Aster swallowed and nodded. "I'll be back soon, and you better be ready when we get back." Frost turned and walked away. Jaden turned to look up at Aster with frightened eyes.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Aster's eyes turned soft and very sad.

"Well…whatever Sartorius says is what will happen."

"What does **he **want?" Aster licked his lips slowly, his mouth gone dry.

"I…I can't say…"

"When can I go home?" Jaden pleaded. "Please, let me go. I want to go home to Chazz." Suddenly Aster began to cry. His blue eyes filled with hot tears, and he dropped to his knees by the trembling duelist.

"Oh god, I can't do it. I can't."

"Can't do what?" Jaden asked, worried.

"You can and you will!" came a growl from the doorway, and both looked up in terror to see Frost and the three he had gone to find standing watching them. Aster seemed to shrink under Frost's steely gaze.

"Frost I…" In a few deliberate steps, Frost had crossed the room and smacked Aster in the jaw. Still on his knees, Aster tumbled to the ground next to Jaden with a cry.

"No!" Jaden cried out. Frost raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Jaden found his head resting against Aster's hip, a stinging pain in his cheek. He cried out loudly in pain. Frost uncurled his fist and straightened up. Aster groaned in pain and shifted.

"Frost, please no…"

"Do it!" Frost yelled, his voice reverberating off the cement walls. Everyone flinched. Aster hesitated. With a growl, Frost stalked over and yanked Jaden onto his back, then grabbed Aster and literally dropped him on the frightened brunette. "Do it now, or I will kill him," he hissed. He grabbed Aster by the back of the head and shoved him roughly to the brunette's own.

**Warning: **rape

Jaden gasped as Aster's lips suddenly met his, and he began to struggle, feeling his stomach lurch. But with his hands behind his back and the heavy teen holding him down, he couldn't get away. Suddenly, something came over his eyes, blocking his vision. He felt it being tied at the back of his head. He began to cry, trying to kick his legs at anything nearby, but he could hardly move. "Don't struggle, Slifer," came Frost's voice. "It'll be easier for you." Jaden cried harder, then gasped as he felt his pants sliding off his waist. He suddenly felt Aster's mouth next to his.

"I'm so sorry, Jaden," Aster whispered, sounding like he was crying.

Then the pain began. A pain unlike anything he had ever felt before in between his legs that he knew no one was supposed to touch. But, with the lack of experience and education, he knew nothing about the world of sexuality and what it was. He just knew he hurt and that whatever was happening should not be happening to him. The pain grew and grew until Jaden's cries turned to screams that echoed off the wall. His body shook with pain as he tried to fight away from it, but he could not move. How long the pain lasted, he couldn't tell, but it seemed like an eternity before the horrible feelings subsided and the weight that had been holding him down went away. He lay, shivering on the floor, sobbing and curling into a ball of half-naked skin, his eyes still covered with the damp cloth.

Aster stared down in horror at the sobbing duelist, at his feet. How could he have…? It didn't seem possible… Aster suddenly felt furious and wanted revenge for what Sartorius forced him to do. Because of him, Jaden would probably never let anyone touch him, not even Chazz. _Oh god, _Aster thought. _If Chazz ever found out that I raped Jaden, he's going to come after me…_He suddenly felt Frost's hand on his shoulder and stiffened. "We knew you could do it. See? It's easy." Aster glared at Frost and the others.

"Just shut the fuck up, Frost! And leave me alone!" Aster snapped angrily, jerking away from Frost and storming away. Frost watched him go, then turned to the brunette in front of him. With an evil grin, he reached for his jeans…

Jaden felt someone lean over him, then gagged as he felt something in his mouth. Something unfamiliar, but something he decided was not supposed to be there. He struggled, but someone was holding his face in place with a rough hand.

"No teeth, or you're dead!" Jaden's face burned with shame, when Frost ordered him to do something else. He was unsure whether or not he'd even be able to follow the disgraceful instructions. His mouth hurt as he tried to do what Frost commanded, deciding in his mind that if he did what they wanted him to, they'd let him go home. He heard Frost start to pant and wondered what he could be doing to the older teen, still unable to see through his blindfold.

This went on longer than he thought it would, until he wanted to gag, but he couldn't. His mouth felt like it was bleeding, and his whole body was racked with pain so bad that he wondered for a moment if he was going to faint. Suddenly, Frost forced himself hard against Jaden's mouth, and Jaden panicked to feel something else in his mouth, then in his throat. Something horrible-tasting that he was sure was not supposed to be there. Suddenly, Frost pulled away from him. Jaden didn't hesitate, rolling onto his side and retching painfully. Whatever it had been in his mouth splashed onto the floor, tainted red by blood from his torn mouth. He coughed a few times, panting, and praying that this shameful torture was over.

After that, he heard some talking which he could not make out through the violent headache that suddenly came upon him. He curled into a ball, drenched in sweat and his own vomit, praying that everything was over and he could just go home. Just when he thought he might be allowed to rest, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him onto his back again, and the pain down there began again. And all he could was scream and bear it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**Jaden's rescue **

"JADEN!" Chazz screamed in fear as he shot up from his bed. He was still in the infirmary and his bandages had not been removed yet from his knife wound.

"Chazz?" Bastion asked, as he stood in the doorway, holding a couple of books in his hands. Chazz glanced at Bastion, unknowingly that his eyes were betraying him. Bastion crossed the room and sat down beside him, while placing the books on Chazz's bedside table. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm always pale…"

"Paler then usual. What's going on?" Bastion demanded slightly. Chazz laid back down on his pillow.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare." Bastion frowned. Chazz was being stubborn and he knew it.

"A nightmare about Jaden. I thought you two were just friends, but it seems more then that. Come on, Chazz. You can tell me, is there something going on between you and Jaden that we don't know about?" Chazz blushed slightly.

"Alright fine, you win. But you can't tell anyone else. Not until Jaden's ready. Okay?" Bastion was slightly shocked, but he pushed it away.

"I promise." Chazz closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again and looked at Bastion.

"Fine, I'm gay and I love Jaden. We had just gotten together when he got kidnapped. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I swear, if those guys hurt Jaden, I'm going to kill them!"

Aster listened to Jaden's cries through the wall, unable to do anything. He leaned weakly against the cold, cement wall. He hadn't moved since he had raped the young duelist almost four hours ago. Frost, Thunder, T-Bone and Blaze, however, had not stopped since they had begun. Frost, in particular, had been extremely brutal, not giving the brunette a moment's rest before forcing himself on the young duelist again. He felt so awful, but he was helpless against Frost and with Thunder and T-Bone with him, he'd have no chance. After a very long time, the brunette's screams died away, and Frost came stalking past Aster with a smug smile on his twisted face. "See how easy that was?" Aster looked away shamefully, his eyes burning with hate.

"Whatever Frost. I told you I wasn't gay. You guys had your fun. Let's let him go now." Frost gazed at Aster for a moment, then simply shrugged.

"No." Aster's eyes widened.

"But…but why?" Frost rolled his eyes.

"He knows who we are. There's no reason to let him go. We can just keep him here for awhile and do whatever we want."

"Frost, please. He's suffered enough." Smack! Frost backhanded across Aster's face, leaving a red hand mark on Aster's face. Aster gasped in pain, holding his cheek, his eyes squeezed shut.

He turned and headed for the other room. He stumbled into the empty room where Jaden was still on the floor, sobbing softly. His movements seemed to get the brunette's attention. He whimpered and shied away from the sound, the blindfold still over his eyes, soaking wet from his tears. Aster stopped short, horrified at what his saw. Someone had been nice enough to pull Jaden's jeans back up. A wave of nausea ran through him when he saw the seat of the brunette's jeans was crusted with sticky, drying blood. He looked pathetic, tears on his cheeks, his brown hair messier then it usually was. His hands were still tied behind his back. Aster felt his heart break into a million sharp shards in his chest watching the young, violated brunette. He could untie the poor teen, if nothing else. He took a step closer. "Jaden…"

Jaden whimpered again and curled into a tight ball against the wall. Aster slowly reached out and ever so gently touched the blindfold. Jaden yelped and twisted away from him. Aster froze. "Jaden… I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"A…As-ter?" Jaden whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me…" Aster reached out and gently tugged the blindfold. It slowly fell away from the brunette's eyes. Almost instantly he wished he hadn't as Jaden looked at him with the most sorrow-filled gaze with betrayal, those beautiful brown eyes filled with heavy tears. The eyes that only hours ago belonged to an innocent, carefree, overconfident duelist; now showed the same fear and pain and confusion that he felt. Jaden stared up at the pro duelist, his knees pressed to his chest as he waited for Aster to hurt him. How could Aster have betrayed him like that? Have him hurt and then left him alone to endure the cruel torture of his four friends? But the hurt did not come. "Are…are you alright?" Aster asked gently, kneeling down next to the frightened duelist. Jaden whimpered.

"Can…can I go home now?" His voice was thick with tears, hoarse from screaming, and barely understandable through the blood and other things that still lingered at the corners of his mouth. Aster sighed and leaned against the cement wall, gazing at the brunette with remorseful eyes.

"Not…not yet…"

"When?" Jaden croaked, then turned aside and retched, but he had nothing left in his stomach to get rid of.

"I…I don't know," Aster admitted. Jaden began to cry tearlessly, not having any tears left in him either.

"Why are you all hurting me?" he asked painfully, looking Aster straight in the eyes. The blue eyes held the brown for a moment before Aster forced himself to look away, tears blinding him. Jaden watched him a moment, then sighed and shifted painfully. His arms were numb behind his back, and every muscle he had, hurt as if he had been hit by a truck. Aster gently reached behind Jaden.

"Here, hold still." Jaden froze as Aster struggled a moment, then succeeded in undoing the knot, and Jaden's arms were freed. "There… at least you're not tied up now.

As soon as he was free, Jaden pulled his knees closer to his chest, hugging them tightly. He began to rock himself back and forth, trying to comfort himself, to stop the pain that seemed to be spreading from between his legs to the rest of his body. He desperately missed Chazz and he wished that Chazz was holding him in his strong arms, comforting him and protecting him from the rest of the world. He felt so dirty. His skin was covered in sweat that made him cold. He was bleeding, but from where, he was unsure. He slowly turned his gaze up to Aster, and a moment later, smiled a bit, the first smile since last night. "Th…thank you," he said, softly. Aster smiled too, a real genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Jay." He ever so slowly reached over and brushed Jaden's sweat-soaked brown hair out his eyes. "You look horrible…"

"I feel horrible." Aster nodded slowly.

"I…I know."

Jaden suddenly shifted a tiny bit so he could lay his face on Aster's chest. Aster stared at him in surprise. He was so trusting, even when he had hurt him. He ever so slowly, so as to not scare him, placed his arms around him and pulled him closer in a brotherly hug. Jaden nestled into it, needing the comfort in whatever way it would come.

"Aww, how cute," came a voice in the doorway. The two looked up in terror. Frost stood in the doorway watching them. Jaden gasped and curled closer to Aster.

"Don't let him hurt me," he pleaded, looking up at Aster with wide, scared eyes.

"Shh. I won't." Aster gave him a gentle squeeze, then stood up, planting himself in front of the frightened brunette.

"What do you want, Frosty?"

"Came to find you."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid, like letting him go."

"Frost, you've had your fun, okay? I think it's time we let him go home." He felt an arm grip his leg, just below his knee, and took that as a small comfort, knowing that the brunette trusted him. Frost, however, didn't seem to like that request.

"Let him go home? What kind of stupid mother-fucker are you? We can't let him go now."

"But-."

"But nothing, Aster. We can't have him go talking to the police." Jaden began to cry. Aster stalked over towards Frost.

"You bastard! He won't talk to the police if we dropped him off at Duel Academy!" Frost's eyes seemed to darken.

"You're out of line, Aster. I suggest you get back in your place before something really bad happens." Aster glanced over at Jaden, whose whole body was shaking in terror, then back at Frost.

"I think you're the one out of line, Frost. You let Jaden go now or I leave. I don't think Master Sartorius would like that. I bring money every time I win a duel."

"Frost!" came a call from the door. Frost turned to see both Thunder, T-Bone, and Blaze in the doorway. "You ain't gonna believe this. Someone reported this place to the police. They're circling the block. We've got to get Sartorius and get out of here now!"

Frost growled and glanced down at Aster whose blue eyes went wide. With a cry of anger, he gave Aster a blow to the cheek that sent the pro duelist reeling backwards across the room. He smacked his head on the hard cement wall. The world swam before his eyes and the world went black.

A few hours later, Jaden woke up and found himself in the infirmary at the duel academy. He propped himself on his elbows and glanced around. Aster was on the bed next to him, his eyes still closed. He turned his head a little and found Bastion sitting on a chair beside his bed, with his arms folded across his chest, and his eyes slightly closed.

"Bastion?" Jaden said, softly. Bastion opened his eyes and glanced at Jaden.

"How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts. What happened to me?" Jaden moaned softly.

"We don't know," Bastion replied, softly.

"Where is Chazz? I want to see him so badly," Jaden cried.

"It's okay, Jaden. He's in class. He'll be here in an hour.'' Jaden laid back down and curled up, while looking at Bastion with scared eyes. "Jaden?" he asked, concerned.

"I feel so cold," Jaden whispered, weakly. Bastion realized that he was shaking more then he should. Curiously and a little concerned, Bastion placed his hand on Jaden's forehead, only to find the brunette cry out in fear and jerked away from him. But that was enough for him. Jaden had a rising temperature and he felt sweaty. Suddenly, Jaden started to cough violently, and when he couldn't find the strength to stop, he started to panic and began to sob uncontrollably. Bastion was frightened to his friend like this and he wanted to comfort him, but he'd probably make it worse. He stood up quickly.

"Hang on, Jaden. I'm going to get Chazz."

Fortunately for Bastion, Chazz was not in Professor Crowler's class, so the professor wouldn't be too upset if Chazz had to leave early. Bastion quickly entered the large classroom panting slightly, not caring if everyone was now staring at him. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I need to speak to Chazz," Bastion gasped, still catching his breath. Chazz glanced at Bastion with a worried look. The two locked eyes. _'It's Jaden, isn't it?' _Chazz asked, silently. Bastion nodded. Chazz stood up.

"May I go, Professor?" he pleaded.

"Of course, just come back and get your homework."

''I will, and thanks." He rushed down the stairs and followed Bastion towards the infirmary. "Mind telling me what's going on with Jaden?" Chazz gasped.

"He's having some sort of panic attack. I would have stayed and tried to comfort him, but I think I would have make it worse. That's why I came to get you."

"Very wise."

As they neared the infirmary, Chazz and Bastion both heard distressed sobbing. They quickly entered the infirmary to find Jaden on the floor on his hands and knees, coughing violently and shaking with fear and sobbing, while Aster was trying to calm him down. Bastion knelt down next to the silver-haired duelist and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Aster. Chazz will take care of Jaden," he said, in his calming voice. Aster and Bastion stood back, while Chazz knelt down in front of Jaden. He placed a pair of rough hands on the frightened brunette's shoulders, to hold him still. Jaden looked up at Chazz's concerned, but serious face

"Let go of me!" Jaden cried out in panic, as he struggled to try and free himself from Chazz's grip. He tightened his hold. "Why are you still hurting me?" Jaden cried. Chazz and Aster froze. That was almost the same question he had asked him a few hours ago. Bastion noticed Aster's uneasiness.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm guilty that I let it happened to him. I wish I could have stopped it," Aster said, softly.

"Who and how did they hurt you?" Chazz demanded, calmly, looking Jaden straight into his chocolate brown eyes. Jaden looked at him, but didn't answer him. What Chazz saw, shocked him. Chazz could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. _Whoever did this to Jaden, is going to regret the day they were born! _Aster took a deep breath.

"I raped him." Aster found himself pinned against the wall, as he looked into Chazz's furious eyes that burned with hatred. Aster knew this was going to happen as soon as Chazz found out the truth.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch! How could you? I thought you were friends with him!" Chazz yelled in anger.

"Look, I didn't want too, okay? I was forced to rape him. It's Frost you should be angry with, not me. He was the most brutal to him," Aster said, calmly.

"Jaden!" they heard Bastion cry out. Chazz let go of Aster and they turned to find out that Jaden had collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Anyway, this might be the last chapter, unless someone has ideas about upcoming chapters. Should I totally forget Sartorius, Frost and the rest of his gang? Or should they come back? It's your choice.

Anyway, this chapter contains drama and lemon. It also contains just the two, Chazz and Jaden. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**

**Chapter four **

**Piece by Piece **

A few weeks passed, since Jaden was rescued and brought back to the academy. Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry noticed Jaden's unusual quiet and clingy behavior lately. He wouldn't stray very far from any of his friends, as if he needed one by at every second. Chazz especially was aggrieved by this sudden change of his rival. He was still blaming himself for letting this happen, and had resolved to leave his boyfriend's side, only when absolutely necessary.

Jaden had moved into Chazz's room, without any complaints or arguments from Syrus or Hassleberry. He had literally become a shadow to Chazz, but he didn't mind. They had yet to tell Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry what had happened to Jaden. Not even the teachers knew what caused Jaden to be in his current state.

One night, Jaden was nestled in Chazz's bed, as he whimpered and curled closer to his boyfriend, crying softly as his nightmares assaulted him. He awoke with a start and a gasp of pain that roused Chazz from sleep. Chazz sat up and looked at Jaden with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in his concerned voice. Jaden looked over at his friend and all of a sudden started to cry. "Jay, what's wrong?" Chazz asked, as he gazed down at the crying teen. Jaden shook his head and held out his arms to Chazz. Chazz slid his arms around Jaden's shaking body and hugged him, pressing the brunette's head to his shoulder. "Jaden, tell me. Please…" Jaden sniffed and looked up at Chazz with large, scared, chocolate brown eyes.

"I…I'm…just…remembering…them…and…and…I…don't…don't… want…" Chazz hugged Jaden softly to him, as he cried.

"Shh. Shh, baby. It's okay…they're gone…They're not going to hurt you…I promise…" He hated seeing Jaden like this. Scared, helpless. He sat up and hugged Jaden to his bare chest, rocking him back and forth to calm him. "It's alright. I have you. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around. I promise." He tried to pull Jaden away from him, but the brunette tightened his hold.

"Don't leave me," Jaden pleaded.

"This is my room, Jaden. Please tell me what's going on?" Jaden glanced at Chazz with terrified eyes.

"T…they'll…be back to hurt me again. He'll hurt me…" Jaden cried. Chazz was getting concerned again. This was not like Jaden.

"Jaden," he started in a firm voice. "Nobody's going to hurt you, understand? Do you know what they did to you?" Jaden was silent for the longest time.

"No. And I don't ever want to be hurt like that again. It was so painful. I wanted them to stop, but I was trapped and I couldn't get away, they just held me down. And they kept at it for hours. There was this one, um… Frost I think. He hurt me the most and he kept forcing something in my mouth…"

Chazz closed his eyes and clenched his jaws tightly. _Those bastards! I swear if I ever find them again, I'll kill them! And Jaden… I can't believe that he doesn't know what rape is. He wasn't just raped; he was brutally raped. Jaden was so innocent that he became shattered. I'll put him back together piece by piece. He'll have the memories and the pain. But maybe I can teach him that sex is not always painful. Of course, it'll take time because I will not force him into this. _

"Chazz?" Jaden whispered. Chazz silenced him with a kiss. Jaden slightly panicked and tried to push Chazz away, but Chazz was too strong. He started to panic. "Chazz, please stop!" Jaden cried in a distressed voice, as he was close to tears again. Chazz instantly pulled away when he heard his voice.

"Jaden, what's wrong?"

"You were going to hurt me, after you promised to protect me," Jaden sobbed. Chazz frowned. This was not going to be easy.

"Jaden, sweetie. Do you trust me?" Chazz asked softly, but seriously. Jaden sighed.

"I want too. You are my boyfriend. I love you and I want you to protect me," Jaden said, sincerely and softly.

"If you want me to protect you, then you first have to trust me. I have to break that barrier that's keeping you from opening yourself out to me or your friends."

"How?"

"Just trust me. Let me show you what it's really like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you feeling the pleasure of having sex with someone you love."

"You mean with you? But what about Frost…and Aster? You know what they did to me." Chazz sighed. He might as well be honest with him.

"They raped you. You were underage and they stole your innocence. It's like sex…" Jaden's eyes widened with terror. _Oh great. Well done Chazz, _Chazz mentally slapped himself.

"And you were going to have sex with me; thinking that I would gain your trust! But no, all you want…or what they want is to rape and hurt me! What have I done to be tortured like this!" Jaden screamed and cried. Chazz grabbed a hold on Jaden's shoulders and held him firmly. He then looked into the brunette's frightened eyes.

"Would you honestly think that I would rape you? Just because you've humiliated and beaten me more then once, doesn't give me the right to hurt you in anyway. In fact, no one has the right to hurt you. All I want is to have you back again. You've trusted me then, so why can't you trust me now?"

**Warning**

Chazz kissed him again. Jaden gasped, and Chazz took his chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jaden moaned into the kiss. Chazz's tongue moved through Jaden's mouth; while he was playing with his tongue. _He tastes so good, but he's still not responding, _He broke the kiss again, and looked into Jaden's lust-filled eyes. "Jaden, what's wrong?" Jaden looked away.

"I'm…scared."

"Jaden, don't be. I promise I won't hurt you. This time, you're in control." Jaden closed his eyes and swallowed. If anyone could take his fear and pain away, it would be Chazz.

"I love you and I trust you." Chazz smiled.

"That's my boy."

Chazz kissed Jaden again and smiled when he felt Jaden kissing him back. He licked at Jaden's bottom lip. Jaden opened his mouth, and Chazz slid his tongue into his mouth. Jaden moaned into the kiss. He slid his hands under the brunette's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Jaden groaned as Chazz broke the kiss to remove his shirt. He kissed down Jaden's neck, enjoying the soft moans from the young brunette. He smirked and took one of Jaden's nipples into his mouth, and sucked on it. Jaden was filled with pleasure and he wasn't afraid anymore. He wanted more, much more.

Chazz began to play with Jaden's other nipple with his thumb. Jaden moaned as Chazz licked down his torso. "Chazz," Jaden pleaded. Chazz read what the brunette wanted, and removed Jaden's pajama pants, and released his erection. Jaden gave a moan as the cold air touched his erect flesh. Suddenly, Jaden froze with terror. Chazz glanced up at his lover.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Jaden shook his head.

"Sorry. I was just remembering the pain and them. But I know I can trust you. You said you wouldn't hurt me and you haven't yet," Jaden respond.

"I promise to be gentle." Chazz gently laid Jaden on his back. Jaden turned pale as Chazz removed his boxers. He then positioned himself at his entrance. "This will hurt." Jaden swallowed his fear.

"I know." Chazz slowly pushed in. Jaden's inner muscles wrapped around his member, as the brunette started to gasp for breath and clutched the sides of the sheets until his knuckles were white, his eyes shining with fear.

"Jaden, relax. You're so tight," Chazz said, calmly.

"It hurts," he cried, painfully. Chazz started to kiss down Jaden's neck, trying to distract him. He relaxed, and Chazz pushed all the way in. Jaden's eyes closed tightly as he screamed in pain.

"Jaden, calm down. It'll be okay," Chazz said, while caressing his lover's face with his hand.

"Chazz, move please," Jaden pleaded.

Chazz pulled back to the tip, and quickly thrust back in. Jaden was tight, and he loved it. Jaden couldn't speak. Chazz started to thrust into him at different angles, trying to find his sweet spot. He found it, and Jaden was moaning his name. He began to thrust harder hitting that spot each time. "Chazz, I'm so close."

"So am I." He began to thrust faster and faster. Jaden's inner muscles tightened around his member sending him to his climax.

**End warning**

Chazz moved to his side and he stayed inside Jaden, as he held him close. "I love you, Chazz," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep. Chazz blushed.

"I love you too," he smiled. He gently brushed his lips against the brunette's own. He pulled the sheets up around them, before joining his lover in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**Protecting Jaden is what I do **

Chazz didn't know what woke him up. He gently pulled out of Jaden, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt him or wake him up. The brunette was exhausted and he needed to sleep. Good thing it was a Saturday morning. Then Jaden wouldn't miss any classes and get a detention. That was when he heard someone knocking at his door. Who could be knocking at this early in the morning? Chazz wondered. He glanced at his watch. It read ten o'clock. _Okay…not exactly that early._ "Alright, I'm coming. Just give me a minute." He quickly put on his boxers and a pair of pants on. He also threw on a shirt and headed to his door. "Who is it?" he asked, making sure it wasn't those bastards who raped Jaden.

"It's us, me and Hassleberry," Syrus answered. Chazz slowly opened his door. Once he knew it was those two, the door was opened fully.

"What are you doing here? Don't you guys like to sleep in?" Chazz slightly demanded.

"How's Jaden?" Syrus asked, a little nervous, being under Chazz's steady gaze.

"Let's talk about it outside. Jaden's sleeping, and I don't want to him up," Chazz replied, his voice a little calmer.

He led the two a little ways from the dorm, but enough so that they were in earshot, in case something happened to Jaden. He called Alexis, Bastion, and Atticus to meet them. He had to tell them what happened to Jaden, they were his…well, their friends. He knew Jaden would never tell anyone else, though he was still unsure what it was. The three of them came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Chazz?" Atticus asked, slightly out of breath.

"And where's Jaden? He's always in your shadow," said Alexis.

"He's asleep. Anyway, there's a reason I called this 'little' meeting. As you guys have realized how Jaden's been acting lately and how I refused to let him out of my sight." The gang nodded their heads, not saying a word. "Well, you guys have to promise that you will keep this a secret, I don't want the whole school knowing what I'm about to tell you."

"We promise," said Syrus. Bastion knew what was coming, but unfortunately, he only heard the half of it.

"Before he was kidnapped, we had just gotten together as a couple. And then, that night, those bastards kidnapped him. And they didn't just kidnap him to hold him hostage for whatever reason. I know that Jaden would never tell anyone, but I'm going to tell you, because you have a right to know," Chazz said, in a stern voice with a slight anger in there as well. Atticus had an uneasy feeling that he knew what Chazz was about to say. Chazz took a deep breath. "Jaden was brutally raped…and multiple times."

All of their reactions were different. Alexis burst into tears, while Atticus held his sister. Syrus began to have a nervous breakdown, not knowing why someone like Jaden could be torn into pieces just like that. Bastion stared at Chazz with shock of what Jaden must be going through. Hassleberry stared at the ground, his whole body shaking with fury, because he now knew why Chazz was overprotective of Jaden.

"We have to tell someone. This is downright serious. What if Jaden gets really sick from who knows what?" Atticus said, in a serious tone.

"But it's been a couple of weeks," Syrus argued, "we would have known if something _was_ wrong with him." Chazz sighed with anger.

"We can't tell anyone else, especially Dr. Crowler; because we don't what would happen if he found out that Jaden was raped," Chazz snapped. Bastion frowned.

"But why not? I mean, he is a teacher-."

"Wrong. Just because he is a teacher, doesn't stop him from throwing insults at Jaden, and if he hears what happened, Jaden will never hear the end of it," Chazz reasoned.

"What about Chancellor Sheppard? Wouldn't he have the right to know? I mean, Jaden is one of his best students," said Hassleberry.

"I don't know. I may leave that entirely up to Jaden, if he wants to tell Chancellor Sheppard. If he asks what is wrong with Jaden, then I'll tell him," said Chazz, slowly and thoughtfully.

It was Monday morning, and class was in session. Unfortunately, Jaden was late again for the zillionth time. And this time, Professor Crowler was beyond pissed.

Jaden rushed into the large classroom, knowing that Crowler would be angry. Crowler stood up, his face full in fury, as he saw that Slacker rushing into his classroom, fifteen minutes late. "JADEN YUKI!" he yelled, and Jaden stopped dead in his tracks, while looking at his professor with frightened eyes. Chazz noticed this and stood halfway up, if Crowler decided to touch him…"YOU WILL SEE ME AFTER CLASS SO I CAN YOU GIVE YOU YOUR DETENTION! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU BEING LATE TO MY CLASS!" he yelled. "Now take a seat," he snapped. Once Jaden took his seat, Chazz realized that the young brunette was shaking with fear. Chazz's anger finally snapped. He had enough of Crowler beating up Jaden like that. He stood up. Crowler glared at the young Princeton. "And what's the meaning of this?" Everybody's eyes landed on the black-haired duelist, but he ignored them.

"You know what? I am really sick of you always yelling and treating Jaden like shit! He's already suffered enough, so why don't you leave him alone?" Chazz yelled at his teacher. Everyone was in complete shock. Not only were they shocked that the great Princeton would yell at a teacher like that, but they were also shocked that he had defended his biggest rival.

"Fine! You both will receive detentions! Now let me continue with this lesson!" Chazz sat down, taking in deep breaths, to calm his anger. Jaden glanced over his shoulder, to thank Chazz for sticking him up, but for some strange reason, his vision suddenly got blurry, not to mention, he also received violent headache. He also realized that it got very hot in the room.

"…Chazz...I," he voice, barely above a whisper. Chazz looked at his boyfriend and realized with concerned, that he was slightly distant.

"Not right-. Jaden, are you okay?" Chazz demanded.

"Chazz…help me…" the brunette gasped, before collapsing into a dead faint.

* * *

**A/N: **yay, another chapter. I decided to continue with this story after all. Sorry, this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to ended it to end with a cliffhanger. **Warning: **the next couple of chapters or so, will be hard on Jaden (once again), but don't worry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry that took awhile. Oh and just to tell you that this is the final chapter. Of course, there might be a sequal, depending on how bad you guys want one. And if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me about them in your reviews. I am very happy with all of your reviews, I didn't know how well this story would turn up.

Anyway, if you liked this story, I have another one, called 'Save Me'. It's another Chazz/Jaden story. It's slowly coming along.

**Disclaimer: **I realized that I didn't put this at the beginning of the story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

**

* * *

**

Chapter six

**Stopping him **

Chazz jumped up, frightened. "Jaden!" he cried out. Hassleberry was next to Jaden, so he caught him just before Jaden hit the ground. The people around Jaden and his friends were paying attention to them, including Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion rather then to Dr. Crowler.

"Is he okay?" Syrus asked, scared. Hassleberry placed a hand on Jaden's forehead, but he instantly pulled back, as if he had touched a hot stove.

"Ouch. This boy is really burning up. We need to get him to the infirmary, ASAP," Hassleberry said, urgently.

"Let me carry him. He won't trust anyone else," Chazz said, firmly. He quickly hurried to his boyfriend's side and picked him bridal-style, not caring if everyone now knew his obvious subject of desire. Jaden moaned and tossed a little in his boyfriend's arms. Chazz tightened his hold around the younger boy's body, so that Jaden wouldn't fall. Crowler stood up.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he demanded. Chazz sighed impatiently.

"To the infirmary. Jaden's passed out and he's sick." And with that, Chazz left without another word.

An hour later, Jaden was back in the infirmary, with a high temperature of 105. The nurse had checked him over and found that he had been under a lot of trauma in a few short weeks and he wouldn't let anyone near him except for Chazz. He was sitting beside Jaden when Gwen called him. "Chazz, why don't you go and have some lunch? I'll watch over Jaden for you."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up. He'll start to panic if I'm not here," Chazz argued.

"Don't worry, if he wakes up, I'll PDA you immediately. Now go on," Gwen said, gently.

Chazz sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. So he left the infirmary, unaware that there was a pair of dark and glaring gray eyes that were watching him leave. The figure smiled secretly to himself. Now was his chance. He slipped into the infirmary as soon as Chazz was out of sight. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the nurse. "Excuse me, sir. What are you doing here?" Gwen demanded.

"I just wanted to see how Jaden was doing that's all," he said, trying his best to sound sympathetic. Gwen looked him over.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here? And how did you know about Mr. Yuki?" The dark haired teen was getting impatient. He pulled out a small object.

"I hate to do this to you miss," he said. He walked over and gave her a shock. Jaden suddenly woke up as he heard Gwen give a small scream of surprise as she fell unconscious. The older teen smirked as Jaden looked at him with the most terrified eyes as he started to recognize him. It was Frost. Before the young brunette could call for help, Frost had crossed the room and slapped a hand over his mouth. He disappeared, taking Jaden with him.

Chazz didn't feel like eating. Sure, he ate a little, but he was too worried about Jaden. He also wished that everybody would quite asking about how he and Jaden had gotten together. He jumped slightly when he heard his name. "Hey Chazz, your PDA is beeping," Syrus said. Chazz quickly pulled out his PDA and answered it. It was the nurse.

"What's wrong? Is it…?"

"Mr. Princeton…" The nurse started, in a trembling voice.

"What? What is it?" Chazz slightly panicked. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry, Chazz. It's entirely my fault…"

"What's going on?" Chazz demanded. He didn't notice that the entire Slifer lunchroom had gone silent, watching him.

"It's Jaden, he's missing…!" In that single word, Chazz's entire body shut down with fear and anger. _DAMN IT, NOT AGAIN! I WON'T LET THEM HURT JADEN! _His mind screamed at him. He rushed out the door, not caring if he had to miss any more classes or everybody's shocked faces. All he had in mind was to protect Jaden against those bastards.

Jaden cried out in pain as he landed hard onto the ground, while he gasped for breath. He glanced up with frightened eyes to see Frost standing tall, glaring at him with dark and dangerous eyes. "Why me?" Jaden pleaded.

"You told someone, didn't you?" Frost demanded. "Even after the little threat about _your boyfriend_." Jaden's eyes widened in fear.

"…I…only told him about the experience. I…didn't know what it was, until he told me," Jaden panicked. Frost sneered.

He kneeled down on Jaden's hips so that the brunette couldn't escape. He tried to struggle, but received a sharp slap across his face. Frost leaned down and captured Jaden's lips in a hot, penetrating kiss. There was no use to struggle. He had a high temperature and he was already too weak to protect himself. Jaden felt his head going light, as if he were about to throw up and pass out at the same time. Frost's hands went for Jaden's jeans…but then they heard a twig snap.

Frost lifted his head and tried to find the source of the noise that had disrupted his little game. It wasn't hard. Chazz Princeton stood out when he was placed in the middle of a bunch of trees. He felt cruel satisfaction run through his blood.

"Well, Mr. Princeton. Have you come to witness your little slut about to get raped again?" he sneered. Jaden turned his head and looked at Chazz with scared and pleading eyes.

"Chazz, save me," the brunette pleaded, "please don't let him hurt me again. You promised." Jaden's voice was weak and scared.

"I did promise you and I attend to keep it." Suddenly, Chazz whipped out a gun and pointed it straight at Frost. He glared at Frost with hateful eyes. "If you harm Jaden again, I'm going to kill you. And I will kill you the next time you step foot on this island. And that goes for Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone." Frost slowly stood up and backed away from Jaden. He gave Chazz a killer's look.

"I know your brothers, Chazz Princeton."


End file.
